The death that degraded character
by xanderboy
Summary: Paul just graduated from Hogwarts and he aims to fight crime in San Andreas with his magic profession. But is he messing with the wrong guys? OC.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone he loved was dead. That was the fact stuck in Paul's head for the last three days, or maybe four. Paul lived in Blaine county up in the desert. It seemed the perfect seclusion from the city of plastic idols known to inhabit the populace of Vinewood. Paul grew up in San Andreas up to the age of eleven, then he went to Hogwarts. Recently graduated, he finally moved back to San Andreas to find that he was the only member of his family to have avoided the crime of Los Santos. What was the point of being taught to be a wizard just to come back to a muggle populated city with no knowledge of his powers? Paul asked himself.  
He decided he would make a difference, he would be a hero, and most important of all he would make sure the whole state would know the name Paul Iron. Six foot seven, long black hair, and quite muscular.  
These were the features of Paul that made him look like Severus Snape on Steroids. With his deep voice he said to himself "Well, time to get started."  
And that he would do. Paul Iron, the man that learned every spell you could possibly learn from the books at Hogwarts was about to begin using those spells to put the criminals of the city in their place, and that place was prison. Or so he hoped. So Paul went for a drive in the mountains, and luckily by a long shot he found his first case. With binoculars he viewed from a distance a murder in progress. Three men had apparentlty kidnapped a man and put him in the back of a trunk, he witnessed the whole thing. Luckily he caught all three of their license plates so he could track them down. He began to follow the one in the black sedan. He was led to a house in Rockford hills, he parked just outside the man's driveway and watched through the windows with his invisibility cloak on. Paul could see three people at a dinner table, one was the murderer and the other two he assumed was his son and daughter. It was perfect, Paul had an instant plan. With his listening he had found that the son's name was Jimmy, Paul had what he needed. He went back to his car and pulled off his cloak and made a call.  
"Hello" said Phill "Hey man, it's Paul"  
"Hey what's up man?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you could get me a Pollyjuice potion"  
"That it?"  
"Yeah, so it won't be a problem?"  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll bring it to your house by tommorow"  
"Thanks man"  
Then he hung up. It seemed taking down this piece of garbage was going to be a walk in the park thanks to his wizard neighbor Phil. The luck of coincedence that he would find a fellow student living right next to him was just too perfect, so they helped each other out from time to time. Tommorow was the time to begin the strike.


	2. Chapter 2 It begins

Before Paul went to sleep he began to ponder his school life. Not as exiting as other students, being a member of the Slytherin house and knowing more than any student in the school about magic, he put more focus on excelling in classes rather than having fun like alot of the other students. Of course if you didn't count the time he snuck a Hufflepuff girl into the Slytherin common room for a little one night stand. He liked Sarah, but her relationship with him did not develop further than just that one night. Sometimes Paul wished he had been around during Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, his time their would have been a bit more interesting.  
With these thoughts he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"See you bitches later, I'm heading out to the bar" said Jimmy De Santa "It's eleven in the morning!" replied Jimmy's mother Amanda "You gotta start early in this city"  
So Jimmy drove off to indulge in some almost afternoon drinking, with no knowledge that he was being followed by a wizard.  
The place was called Singletons. Jimmy had hopes of picking up a girl their but instead a very tall man sat next to him and began to engage a conversation with him.  
"Hey man, you come here often?" asked Paul "Yeah, whenever I'm too sober." Jimmy laughed "Dude I've only been here for two minutes and I can already tell the drinks are overpriced and it's really not worth it"  
"You know of a better place?"  
"Nope, but you seem like a nice guy. So tell you what, take this and have a good time" Leaving three hundred bucks in Jimmy's hand Paul left with a single hair of Jimmy De Santa's in his hand.  
"Besides." Paul thought. "I'm not old enough to drink.

The time had come. Paul was now in full form of Jimmy De Santa and the potion was brewed good enough to last an hour. He was now approaching the real Jimmy's house. As he walked in he could hear Jimmy's sister singing in the living room.  
"Where's dad at?" fake Jimmy asked "I think he's in the pool"  
So he walked outside, and their he was, sitting in the pool with a drink in his hand.  
"Dad, I was thinking. You've been busy alot lately and I was wondering if you wanted to check out the new game I got and play a little with me"  
"Sure son, why not" Michael replied Paul could tell that Michael and his son hardly spent quality time together and that just made his mission so much easier. As Michael finished drying off Paul waited upstairs in Jimmy's room. Finally after about three minutes Michael walked through the open door and sat on Jimmy's bed next to Paul and said "We gonna get this shit started or what?"  
"Shut the door dad, I don't want Tracey bothering us."  
"Good idea" And so he shut it and the justice process began. Paul got up, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Michael.  
"What's that? A fancy Kinect controller" Michael asked.  
With a wave of his wand and a "Obscuro!" a blindfold wrapped around Michael's eyes. "What the fuck!" said Michael. Then Paul decided his next spell.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Paul shouted, and Michael fell backwards lying on the bed unable to move. "Now what to do with you?" Paul asked himself.  
"I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you think you're putting me away you're gonna have to find some evidence buddy"  
"Touche. Maybe I should just go with the easy way. Risky, but easy."  
Paul was pondering if he should actually go through with this. Death for the killer?  
"Help! Help!" Michael shouted. And without even thinking Paul shaked his wand and uttered the phrase "Avada Kedavra"  
Just like that, Michael was dead. In that instant, a rush of emotions flooded into Paul's mind, the last one on the list being worry. But despite the feelings he was having he walked out the front door of the house still in Jimmy De Santa's form.  
As he drove back home he wondered why he felt so much better, maybe he was just meant to be a killer of killers himself. Sure all the other wizards would view him as a dark wizard, but to him he would always be a hero, and that was all that mattered to him. After a good night sleep Paul would continue his quest in the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

[ author's note. This is my first fanfic that I've been able to update frequently. If you could, can you tell me what you think?]

The following morning Paul turned the news on to hear about his work. The reports said that Michael De Santa died of unknown causes, but he knew better. Paul reached for the desk next to his bed and picked up the one possession he took from Michael, his phone.  
He looked through the contact pictures and he found a match for one of the men he saw two days ago, his name was Trevor. He hoped that Trevor hadn't been watching the news this morning and he texted him the message 'Hey man meet me at Vespucci beach, I want you to meet someone.'  
Paul waited a few minutes before he got a reply from Trevor simply saying 'Okay'

So Paul sat on a bench in Vespucci beach in his Invisibility cloak just waiting for Trevor. Someone approached his spot on the bench and he quickly moved to his left avoiding being sat on. Finally Trevor showed up. He was looking around for Michael as Paul slowly snuck up to him, he was gonna make this quick and to all the witnesses it would just seem like a heart attack. Directly behind Trevor, Paul whispered "Avada..." But he was interupted by Trevor quickly turning around and shouting "Expelliarmus" and with that Paul's wand flew out of his hand and fell to the ground When Paul looked back at Trevor he was pointing another wand at him. "Shit!" said Paul.  
"Yeah" Trevor laughed "You thought you were the only wizard in the state?"  
"No, actually..." "Shut the fuck up!" Trevor shouted "You think it's cool to just kill my friend and try to lure me in using his phone? I'll tell you what my friend, I am not as stupid as you think I am. Were you planning on using the killing curse on everyone? Cause that's a damn good way to get the Dementors after your ass." "Now, we're gonna go for a ride, and I'm gonna keep that wand of yours in my pocket. Okay?"  
"Okay" replied Paul.  
So they walked to Trevor's pick up truck and went for a cruise.  
"So, you go to Hogwarts?" Paul asked.  
"I ask the questions porkchop. So let's get a little survey going. First off, How long have you been doing this?"  
"Just since yesterday"  
"Okay, and what is your goal exactly?"  
"That's none of your buisness"  
Trevor slapped Paul. "Hey fuck stick! I ask you a question, you fuckin' answer it!"  
"Well," said Paul happily "let me ask you just one question Trevor."  
"Yeah, what's that?"  
"Do you actually think that's my only wand?" Trevor took a quick glance at Paul before Paul took out his back up wand. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" Paul shouted. A flame then struck Trevor in the eye causing them to crash into an SUV in the opposite lane.  
The crash left them both unconcious. As they both sat, heads resting on the airbags, the clouds in the sky began to grow darker as if it were about to rain.

When Paul woke up he looked in the sky to see that it was pitch black with no stars in sight. This was not a good sign. "Oh fuck," said Trevor "Looks like we got a bigger problem on our hands. My suggestion for now, is that we forget about our little feud and get the fuck outta here!"  
"Agreed"  
They could already see Dementors in the distance, it was time to make a move, or die.  
"You know how to fly?" Trevor asked with a finger pointed at the three broomsticks in the back.  
"Yeah"  
"Well, pick one and get going"  
With that being said, Trevor picked up a black broomstick and zoomed off in an instant.  
"Fuck!" said Paul. "This life is killing me already."  



End file.
